


Чёрный кофе

by Mira_Mari



Category: The Blacklist (US TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Crossover, Gen, Swearing, The Blacklist pre-canon, Umbrella Academy s1, au i guess, but their dynamic is amazing, seriously though I have no idea how I ended up like that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mari/pseuds/Mira_Mari
Summary: Та сцена в пышечной — только абсолютно случайно мимо проходил Рэймонд Реддингтон.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Чёрный кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Меня заставили, честно. Но Реджи так красиво встал в качестве члена Кабала, а Рэд и Пятый издают в чём-то похожий вайб, и я не удержалась.

Рэду всегда поставляли самое лучшее техническое оборудование, поскольку, даже если Рэд и не любил всеми этими навороченными чудесами мысли пользоваться, он признавал, что иногда это более, чем необходимо. Если с его оборудованием и случались неполадки, то это был примерно один раз из ста. Именно этот лотерейный сотый раз Рэд праздновал, крепко аппелируя к Господу Богу, сидя на водительском месте в полутьме арендованной машины на окраине Куинса.

Дембе рядом не было – Рэд принял решение убить двух зайцев за одну поездку, завтра к обеду ему уже нужно было быть в Загребе, а его старый знакомый, такая же перелётная птица, как и сам Рэд, тоже не планировал задерживаться в Нью-Йорке. 

Мультизадачность была коньком Рэда, так что он отправил Дембе на встречу (уж больно перспективными были предлагаемые для сделки морские пути контрабанды конопли), а сам заключил, что вполне в состоянии справиться с новой клиенткой. 

Эта статная женщина, которая вышла на Рэда через целую цепочку контактов, была из тех рыбок средней величины, которых можно, скрипя сердце, упустить, но, конечно, не слишком-то хочется. Она запросила очень конкретные критерии для отбора наёмного убийцы, из неё не пришлось это вытягивать. Она точно знала, чего хочет, что Рэда порадовало – в глубине души он ненавидел работать консультантом в супермаркете. «Вам что-то подсказать?». Мурашки по коже. 

Она также обещала неплохие суммы и для исполнителя, и для него, как для посредника, а Рэд давно искал благовидный предлог, чтобы выйти на неверного Майора и переговорить с ним о важном. Заодно принять его, в перспективе, осиротевших наёмников под своё крылышко. 

И вот сейчас всё летело к чертям. Заказчица должна была выйти на контакт в девять и указать место встречи, до времени оставалось меньше получаса. Паранойя в их сфере деятельности не была болезнью, однако способ связи, на вкус Рэда, всё равно был слишком замороченным и не стоил затраченных усилий. 

Тем не менее, Рэд удобно припарковался в тени клёна напротив небольшой круглосуточной пышечной, подальше от любых возможных помехов, и куда планировал заглянуть за чашкой кофе, как только получит координаты. Да только, похоже, кофе будет утешительным призом, поскольку выданный ему ноутбук в комплекте с радиоантенной зависал, как распоследняя сволочь, показывал несуразицу и норовил соскочить на соседнюю волну вместо нужной ему зашифрованной. 

Рэд не обольщался на свой счёт, прекрасно осознавая, что раскладушки и планшет с единственным приложением для трансфера денежных средств – его потолок. Но с радиопередачами он работал направо и налево ещё во времена службы, и мог точно сказать, что дело тут не столько в капризной технике. 

– Цель… позиция пять… – произнёс мужской голос на той самой побочной волне, прерываемый помехами. Рэд против воли напрягся, хоть и понимал, что столь бездарную ловушку расставить мог только полный идиот, а заказчица – она назвалась Элен, имя было слишком уж банальным, так что Рэд даже мысленно не мог применить его к ней, – не производила впечатление идиотки.

Рэд краем глаза уловил движение перед собой и автоматически потянулся за пистолетом. Это из пышечной вышел поздний посетитель. 

И сразу после него словно из-под земли выросла маленькая армия до зубов вооружённых людей в чёрной форме без опознавательных знаков. Лидер группы захвата – а это была именно она, – быстро отбил что-то на языке жестов (Рэд не разглядел со своего места, а двигаться и выдать себя не рекомендовалось по правилам безопасности), и ровно дюжина человек, прикрывая друг другу спины, проскользнула в помещение.  
Рэд порадовался, что не поддался искушению и не зашёл за чашечкой кофе. 

Кого же там такого ловят?..

Ему правда стоило плюнуть на всё и уехать. Два внутренних голоса – инстинкта самосохранения и здравого смысла, звучащие совсем как Дембе и Кейт соответственно, – хором советовали ему сделать именно это.  
У него было много пороков, без всякого сомнения. Некоторые Рэд безжалостно искоренял в себе, некоторым не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы потворствовать. 

Рэд называл это нейтральным «любознательность», но на самом деле это было обычным любопытством – безудержным интересом и тягой ко всему непонятному, желанием знать больше других. 

Раздалась первая автоматная очередь, моментально захлебнувшаяся.  
Голоса поменяли тональность и роли. Теперь Кейт увещевающе просила его уехать оттуда, _дорогуша, зачем тебе тут стоять, ещё шальную поймаешь_. Разумный Дембе предполагал, что Рэд всё равно всё узнает из утренних новостей. Опять кто-то что-то не поделил, ничего особенного. 

Но ни Кейт, ни Дембе здесь не было. 

Рэд присмотрелся. Автоматы звучали уже почти истерически, теперь пальба не прекращалась. С его места просматривалась только часть пышечной (Рэд отстранённо понадеялся, что внутри не было в такой час много посетителей), но он мог видеть, что наёмники крутятся вокруг своей оси и бесполезно бегают, как курицы с отрубленными головами, неразумно тратя патроны, словно в каком-то проклятом тире. 

Стеклянную дверь входа, через которую Рэд и наблюдал представление, загородил один молодчик из группы захвата и зачем-то выпустил очередь по мелькнувшей вспышке синеватого света. Рэд почти привстал, но вовремя опомнился и практически врос в кресло. Конечно, не первый ряд в партере, но ему и на балконе в среднем ярусе неплохо живётся. 

Понадобилось почти полминуты, что в условиях такого боя – очень приличное время, чтобы Рэд разобрал хотя бы тень противника группы захвата. Он признал, что поспешил с выводами, когда окрестил парней с автоматами недалёкими. 

Этот таинственный кто-то был невысоким, тонким, как тростинка, но перемещался в пространстве со скоростью, с которой его масса, не ломая законы физики, перемещаться просто не могла. 

Итак, стоило признать, что Рэд ничего не понимал. 

А противник продолжил перебивать всю группу захвата с неуёмной изобретательностью, с некоей театральностью, явно наслаждаясь собой и красуясь перед невидимым зрителем. Правда, камеры даже на парковке перед заведением были муляжами, Рэд сомневался, что внутри было иначе. 

Когда двое оставшихся наёмников выпустили по очереди по друг другу, ведь противник неведомым образом их запутал, Рэд понял, что надо что-то решать. Он предпочитал не связываться в откровенной чертовщиной – ему за глаза хватало выдающихся представителей рода человеческого. Не потому, что ему не было интересно, и не потому, что он был не в состоянии оценить перспектив. До него доходили слухи. 

Риск. Риск был большим, чем Рэд мог себе позволить – на кону стояло слишком многое, чтобы ввязываться хотя бы в одну авантюру такого рода. 

Но это не делало его мир проще. На самом деле, это делало его только скучнее. 

Вообще, не ясно, что Рэд собирался увидеть этим вечером в пышечной, у него просто было навязчивое ощущение, что он просто обязан там быть. Такое чувство обычно возникает у престарелых сплетниц, которые должны знать, кто же приходил сегодня ночью к хорошенькой соседке со второго этажа. 

Ноутбук, покоящийся на его коленях, о котором Рэд почти забыл, внезапно издал писк, и мужской голос, в котором отчётливо слышалась истерика, прохрипел:  
– Это Ястреб, прошу…

Раздался сочный хруст и звон стекла – словно кто-то разбил бутылку о чью-то голову.

– Эй, уёбки. – жизнерадостно процедил выразительный тенор, – Если Куратор хочет поговорить, пусть сама притащится. 

На этом моменте Рэд в самом деле должен был просто захлопнуть ноутбук, завестись и уехать прочь.

Смирившись с мыслью, что вселенная его всё равно догонит, он засунул пистолет за пояс, чтобы в любой момент успеть вытащить, поправил шляпу и вылез из машины. Сходить с ума – так со вкусом.

Осколки входной двери и окон, крупные и мелкие, как крошка, блестели в мутном свете фонарей на асфальте, заскрипев под ботинком Рэда. Он осторожно подвинул пустую теперь дверную раму, кидая быстрый взгляд по разрушенному помещению. Потолочные светильники судорожно мерцали – настоящая радость эпилептика, – некоторые сдались в битве за жизнь, и в углах из-за этого стянулись тени. Кое-где со стен отвалилась штукатурка и осыпала бетонной пылью столики. Беспорядочные автоматные очереди вывернули диванчики внутренностями наружу. Пахло жжённым порохом, кровью, кофе и немного – выпечкой. 

Дюжина трупов лежала по всему помещению в самых разных позах: кто-то повалился ничком в обнимку с оружием, кто-то кулём упал у стены, один мужчина лежал на столе, задушенный.  
Посреди же этой дизайнерской экспозиции, повернувшись к Рэду полубоком, стоял ребёнок. Будь Рэд чуть менее закалённым или имей немного более слабые нервы, непременно вылетел бы из пышечной, как испуганный кроль. Сцены из фильмов ужасов, которые Рэд никогда не любил, но видел мельком, заиграли новыми красками. 

Мальчик в одежде, похожей на школьную форму, лет тринадцати на вид (Рэд не был силён в определении возраста на глаз, особенно когда лица подростка было почти не разглядеть), склонился над одним из трупов и выдернул из скрюченных пальцев небольшой экранчик. Досадливо скривившись, паренёк зачем-то поглядел на сгиб своего локтя. 

Рэда раздирало любопытство пополам с опаской. Решившись, он постучал костяшками по железному косяку двери, чтобы не стать для паренька неожиданностью. И не повторить судьбу группы захвата – почему-то это не казалось таким уж невероятным событием. 

– Я сейчас кому-то по голове постучу. – под нос себе пробормотал паренёк, оборачиваясь на звук. Подозрительно прищурился на Рэда, а тому на мгновение показалось, будто он его знал. Хорошо так знал, пускай и не помнил, откуда. Словно он – друг из раннего детства, с которым они не виделись лет так сорок, а потом чудесным образом пересеклись взглядами на улице незнакомого города. 

Парень уже точно вступил в подростковый период – черты были слишком резкими для ребёнка, а взгляд – больно хлёстким даже для тринадцати лет. 

– Открыто? – светским тоном поинтересовался Рэд. 

– Не совсем ко мне вопрос, но вообще-то заведение круглосуточное. – растянув губы в острой улыбке, не подходящей столь молодому лицу, с больным миролюбием холерика отозвался паренёк. Рэд сделал шаг внутрь, – Учтите, у меня есть нож, и я крайне вольно трактую заповедь «не убий». 

В качестве доказательства паренёк показал отличный метательный нож, приватизированный им из кармана кого-то из убитых, в его взгляде появилась профессиональная угроза матёрого уголовника. Рэд скосил глаза на труп, в шее которого торчал обычный тупой столовый, из тех, что выдают в таких кафешках для разрезания пирожных. 

Рэд пружинящей походкой, необычной для человека своей комплекции, зашёл в пышечную, огибая тела и делая вид, что не замечает их, и остановился в паре метрах от стойки, а сам исподволь изучал паренька, который решил заняться своими делами и словно бы забыл о вторженце и о разбросанных на заднем плане трупах. 

Рэд сразу проникся к нему странной симпатией, какую карточный шулер испытывает к зелёному новичку, по незнанию подсевшему к нему за стол, вперемешку с почти нездоровым интересом. Что-то зудело на границе сознания, что-то, похожее на узнавание. Рэд не забывал лица, людей – на этом было завязано его выживание, но, хоть расшибись, не мог припомнить, где же он видел этого паренька (при условии, что с детьми Рэд практически не общался). У него были большие проницательные глаза, тёмные волосы, слегка (совсем слегка) растрепавшиеся из-за стычки, идиотские гольфы в клетку, как и джемпер. Контраст его внешности с поведением и повадками был неописуемым, нелепым. 

Словно вторя его мыслям, парень положил свою руку на стойку и занёс нож над местечком чуть дальше от локтевого сгиба. Лишь титаническим усилием воли Рэд сумел не двинуться с места и не измениться в лице. Он со сдержанным любопытством наблюдал, как паренёк, шипя и матерясь такими оборотами, каких Рэд и в армии не слышал, выковыривает у себя из-под кожи отслеживающий чип. Вытерев небольшую капсулу о салфетку, паренёк опустил её в кармашек пиджака, отдёрнул рукав рубашки, отложил нож и осведомился, потрясая кофейником:  
– Кофе?

Рэд, прикрыв глаза, встряхнул головой, возвращая себе самообладание, и сел за стойку рядом с пареньком. Всё равно хотел кофе (правда, уже сейчас желательно, перемешав его с коньяком), да и уходить было поздно. 

– Кто эти почившие молодые люди? – спросил Рэд, глядя, как паренёк хлебает у себя из кружки кофе, по консистенции и цвету больше напоминающий смолу. 

– Комиссия. – ответил он лаконично, заиграв массивными скулами. 

– Как это понимать? – любознательно склонил голову к плечу Рэд, снимая шляпу и бережно складывая её рядом с собой на стойку, с которой перед этим стряхнул кусочки стекла с разлетевшейся витрины с пончиками. 

– А вот как хотите, так и понимайте, – загадочно сверкнул глазами паренёк, чем окончательно покорил Рэда. 

Пустые чашки стояли рядками на полочке как бы ниже стойки, чтобы обслуживающему персоналу не приходилось далеко бегать. Рэд, привстав, потянулся за кружкой для себя и увидел спрятавшуюся за стойкой перепуганную до полусмерти официантку. 

– Оу, прошу прощения. – покаялся Рэд, обращая на себя внимание пожилой сухонькой женщины в форме приятного розового оттенка. Та подняла на него огромные испуганные глаза, замерев неподвижно, и Рэд, вздохнув, показал ей пустые ладони и вежливо улыбнулся, – Не волнуйтесь, я не причиню вам вреда. Как вас зовут? 

– Агнес. – дрожащим голосом отозвалась официантка, стреляя диким взглядом в паренька, который только глаза закатил и сделал очередной глоток кофе. Рэд подумал было обойти стойку и помочь ей подняться, но отбросил эту идею, предварительно предупреждающе посмотрев на своего компаньона. Бедная женщина и без того в ужасе. 

К счастью, она выбралась сама и встала на свои две, снова застыв статуей. На первый взгляд она не была ранена. 

– Агнес. – кивнул Рэд и дружелюбно поинтересовался, – Скажите, Агнес, вы уже вызвали полицию?

Она медленно покачала головой, ошибочно приняв эту фразу Рэда за угрозу. Впрочем, он не мог её винить.  
– Нет. 

– Тогда вам стоит это сделать. – серьёзно сказал Рэд и взглянул на часы, – Правда, вам лучше перед этим пройтись пару кварталов и успокоиться, хорошо?

Агнес закивала и скрылась в подсобке. Оттуда, Рэд видел, вёл наружу чёрный выход. 

Вздохнув, он таки достал себе кружку, налил кофе, сунул руку в карман плаща, достал пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, а потом, поколебавшись (сигарет у него было не так много, а зайти в магазин он уже не успеет), предложил закурить и пареньку. По удаче для запасов Рэда, тот поморщился и отказался. 

Надо всё-таки бросать это дело, решил Рэд, вкусно затягиваясь после глотка крепкого кофе. Переходить на сигары плотно и безвозвратно. Кубинские. 

– У меня ощущение, что я откуда-то вас знаю. – поделился паренёк, разрывая повисшую тишину. 

– Взаимно. – Рэд согласно кивнул и выдохнул дым, снова начиная изучать паренька, но уже не скрываясь, ведь тот начал делать то же самое. 

Паренёк торжествующе прищёлкнул пальцами и объявил:  
– Вы – Рэймонд Реддингтон. 

При этом он повернулся к Рэду всем корпусом, и Рэд смог разглядеть вышитую на его пиджаке эмблему. 

Зонтик. Амбрелла. Дети. Та проклятая космическая программа...

Рэду было двадцать семь, когда произошёл тот легендарный и таинственный бэби-бум. Он уже считался предателем, изменником и нехило так выматывался, пытаясь успеть всюду и при этом не быть пойманным, так что эту новость едва ли удостоил внимания. 

Всё изменилось через три года, когда Алан Фитч свёл его с Реджинальдом Харгривзом. Рэд ещё совсем желторотиком был. 

А в его сорок Реджинальд представил публике свою команду детей-супергероев, за что Рэд, не особо это скрывая, его презирал. 

– А ты – пропавший ребёнок Реджинальда Харгривза. – Рэд припомнил даже «имя» мальчика. Он видел его портрет в доме Харгривза, – Номер Пять. 

С щелчком всё увиденное встало на свои места, приобрело смысл и перестало казаться невообразимым чудом. Единственной несостыковкой оставалась внешность и возраст паренька. Словно тот сошёл с того самого портрета, не постарев ни на день. 

Лицо мальчика осталось бесстрастным, каменной застывшей маской, что само по себе многое сказало Рэду. 

Номер Пять поправил галстук и, постучав пальцами по столешнице, спросил, скорее, риторически:  
– Вы знали отца?

Рэд хмыкнул. Реджинальд состоял в Кабале и был одним из тех, кто всегда поддерживал Рэда в его стычках с Директором – по той простой причине, что Реджинальд сам с ним вечно бодался. Но было в этом что-то ещё – среди них не царило особенного понимания. Реджинальд считал Рэда бандитом с большой дороги, в этом мнении сходясь с Директором, а сам Рэд питал к нему глубокую антипатию из-за всех этих дел с Академией Амбрелла. Использовать детей для достижения целей – даже в его гибких взглядах на мораль это было за гранью. 

Но Реджинальд прикрывал спину Рэда в Кабале, пусть и из-за своих сумасбродных взглядов про великое равновесие, и за это Рэд ему был благодарен, как ни крути. 

– В некотором роде. – наконец проронил Рэд, затаптывая в пустую чашку окурок, – Мы были хорошими знакомыми. 

Он буквально увидел, как в глазах Пятого сменили друг друга все стадии принятия, а потом на его лице обосновалось деловитое выражение. Парень недурно умел скрывать эмоции. 

– Он умер недавно. – вдруг произнёс Пятый и фыркнул, – Мои сиблинги думают, что его отравили. Идиоты. 

– Почему же? – вежливо спросил Рэд, пытаясь за секунду переварить новости о смерти Реджинальда и прикинуть, какого дьявола ему об этом не сказали, как он мог об этом не услышать, пусть от того же Фитча.

К чертям клиентку, это уже приобретало интересный оборот. Не зря ему так приспичило заглянуть на огонёк, потраченное время уже окупило себя сторицей. 

Правда, теорию об отравлении Рэд тоже воспринял довольно скептически. В Кабале Реджинальда не любили, но его боялись, и влияния ему было не занимать. 

– Потому что ни у кого в мире не найдётся яиц из стали, чтобы отравить Реджинальда Харгривза. – очень прямолинейно заявил Пятый, хохотнув. 

– Я подумал о том же. – признался Рэд и всё же задал волнующий его вопрос, помотав рукой перед лицом, – И почему же ты..?

Номер Пять горько вздохнул, одновременно сморщившись, словно успел забыть за разговором о том, как он выглядит, а тут ему напомнили ударом под дых. 

– Путешествия во времени всё путают. – ответил он туманно.  
Рэд против воли содрогнулся. Это было определённо не то, что он ожидал (или хотел) услышать. 

– Не могу себе представить. – честно сказал он. 

– Моя бывшая начальница настойчиво хочет поговорить со мной. – поделился Пятый, охватывая всю пышечную широким жестом. Словно отзываясь на его слова, одна из ламп над ними истошно моргнула и отбросила коньки. 

– И не понимает слова «нет»? – сочувствующе уточнил Рэд, а сам мысленно оценил выдержку паренька. Кто угодно другой бы уже сушил весла и начинал намыливать верёвку, поминая всех святых. 

– Как и банальных правил вежливости. – согласился Пятый. 

Раздался звук, словно тело тащат по гравию в сумерках. Они с Пятым синхронно повернулись – один из «трупов» ожил и пытался уползти. Рэд положил руку на пистолет за спиной. 

– Вот чёрт. – цыкнул Пятый и, не вставая со стула, исчез с хлопком, лишь чтобы появиться рядом постанывающим мужчиной и одним движением свернуть ему шею. 

Рэд медленно вернул пистолет обратно, и тут ему кое-что стало ясно. 

– Твоя начальница случаем не платиновая блондинка с крайне экстравагантным стилем? 

Пятый резко выпрямился. 

– Куратор. – прозвучало как ругательство. Пятый прищурился, – А что? 

Как говорится, сказал А, говори Б.  
Впрочем, Рэд видел, почему кто-то мог захотеть убрать такого необычного подростка. Тем более, если он раньше на них работал – значит, что-то знал. 

Рэд подобрал со стойки шляпу и водрузил её на место. 

– Она хотела, чтобы я выпустил посредником в сделке между ней и «лучшим ассасином, работающим из теней», конец цитаты. 

Подозрение в глазах Пятого стало ещё более заметным:  
– У Комиссии полно своих убийц. 

– Значит, это не санкционированное предприятие. – сделал логичный вывод Рэд. Пятый осёкся, задумался и наконец разжал кулаки. 

– Спасибо за информацию. – проронил он спустя какое-то время. Рэд благосклонно кивнул и направился к выходу. Паренёк пошёл за ним, – Можно поинтересоваться? 

– Поинтересоваться – разумеется. 

Пятый хмыкнул с формулировки.  
– У вас нет свободных вакансий? 

Рэд встал на пороге и кинул на Пятого долгий оценивающий взгляд. 

– На роль? – уточнил Рэд, хотя его мысли были уже далеко-далеко. Да даже на одно дело нанять паренька, которого никто не заподозрит, который наверняка уже много лет по всем документам мёртв из-за «путешествий во времени», и который, в бонус ко всему этому, может моментально перемещаться в пространстве и отличается вольной трактовкой библейских заповедей… 

– Я «уволился», – Пятый изобразил кавычки в воздухе, – со своего предыдущего места работы, довольно некрасиво при этом. Когда всё закончится…

Он оборвал себя, а Рэд с интересом ожидал продолжения. 

– Мне нужно будет чем-то заняться. – сказал Пятый, – Желательно подальше от моих братьев и сестёр. 

– И почему именно ко мне? – Рэд склонил голову. Говорить с кем-то, кто был настолько его ниже, труда не представляло, но его мозг всё ещё не перестроился и продолжал воспринимать эту ситуацию, как верх сюрреализма. 

– А куда? – фыркнул Пятый, – Спасибо, с меня хватит больших компаний. И вы интересный. 

Последнее прозвучало почти обвиняюще, но Рэд кивнул, словно принимая комплимент. Наверное, это он и был. 

– Я подумаю. – совсем не соврал он. 

– Я ещё неделю буду страшно занят. – предупредил Пятый, а Рэд уставился на него. 

Если он планирует сбросить с себя хвост из вереницы наёмных убийц за неделю, Рэду определённо пора пересмотреть свои взгляды насчёт влезания во все сверхъестественные дела. 

– Подвезти? – из вежливости спросил Рэд, смотря в сторону припаркованной под клёном машины. Молчавший до того внутренний голос издевательски хмыкнул что-то про сомнительные предложения несовершеннолетним. 

– Нет, спасибо. – улыбнулся Пятый, козырнул ему, – Доброй ночи. 

И исчез.


End file.
